Customization
Customization is a feature in Cattails that allows the player to customize their cat's appearance. There are three customization types available: Pelts, Eye Colors, and Clothing Items. Changing The player can change their cat's eye color and pelt by opening their inventory. Eye color can be changed by selecting Change under the cat's portrait. The player can also equip accessories from this menu by selecting ''Accessories.'' Eye Color red_eyes.png|Red Eyes gold_eyes.png|Gold Eyes yellow_eyes.png|Yellow Eyes emerald_eyes.png|Emerald Eyes green_eyes.png|Green Eyes blue_eyes.png|Blue Eyes turquoise_eyes.png|Turquoise Eyes pink_eyes.png|Pink Eyes lavender_eyes.png|Lavender Eyes white_eyes.png|White Eyes brown_eyes.png|Brown Eyes grey_eyes.png|Grey Eyes black_eyes.png|Black Eyes The player can change their eye color anytime. There are thirteen default eye colors available. The player cannot unlock or buy new eye colors. The player cat's kittens can inherit their eye color, their mate's, or both parent's colors. Obtaining Accessories and pelts can be bought at shops or by fulfilling requirements. There are other ways to obtain pelts: *Fulfill Requirements (See: Special Conditions below for more info.) *Early Access/Kickstarter Backer *Promo Codes Pelts Pelt colors can be used to customize the player cat's fur. A set of Kickstarter exclusive pelt colors were available for Kickstarter backers or Early Access buyers only, and are now unobtainable. Pelt Color List M = Mews MC = Mole Cash T = Festival Tokens default-Blue.png|Blue default-Chocolate.png|Chocolate default-Cream.png|Cream default-Gray.png|Gray default-Orange.png|Orange default-White.png|White Forest-Black.png|Black Forest-Red.png|Red Forest-Orange:White.png|Orange/White Forest-Black:White.png|Black/White Blue:white.png|Blue/White Forest-Orange Calico.png|Orange Calico Forest-Orange Tabby.png|Orange Tabby Forest-Light Orange Tabby.png Forest-Brown TIger.png|Brown Tiger Forest-Ticked Gray.png|Ticked Gray Mountain-Sand.png|Sand Mountain-Navy.png|Navy Mountain-Gray:White.png|Gray/White Mountain-Sand:White.png|Sand/White Mountain-Silver Tabby.png|Silver Tabby Tortoise:white.png|Tortoiseshell/White Mountain-Tortoise.png|Tortoise Mountain-Mottled Brown.png|Mottled Brown Mountain-Blue Tortoiseshell.png|Blue Tortoishell Mystic-Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon Mystic-Yellow.png|Yellow Mystic-Caramel.png|Caramel Mystic-Brown.png|Brown Mystic-Cinnamon:White.png|Cinnamon/White Ticked brown.png|Ticked Brown Ruddycoat.png|Ruddy Custom-Zebra.png|Zebra Umbracat.png|Umbra Pink tabby.png|Pink Tabby Regalcat.png|Regal Dark Calico.png|Dark Calico Ticked cream.png|Ticked Cream Minec-Cowhide.png|Cowhide Minec-Mottled White.png|Mottled White Minec-Siamese.png|Siamese Black Calico.png|Black Calico Minep-Pink.png|Pink Minep-Pink:White.png|Pink/White Minep-Candy.png|Candy Minep-fierybrown.png|Fiery Brown Minei-Frost.png|Frost Minei-Frost:White.png|Frost/White Minei-Frost Tabby.png|Frost Tabby Minei-Seafoam.png|Seafoam Festival-Pastels.png|Pastels Painted.png|Painted Festival-Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam Festival-Sun Tabby.png|Sun Tabby Festival-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Festival-Silhouette.png|Silhouette Festival-Snowday.png|Snowday Glacier.png|Glacier Quest-Guardian.png|Guardian (No Glow) Credits-Smoky Blue.png|Smoky Blue Credits-Burnt Tabby.png|Burnt Tabby Credits-Watermelon.png|Watermelon Credits-Swiss.png|Swiss Kickstarter.png|Kickstarter Black Tabby.png|Black Tabby Orange Bengal.png|Orange Bengal Indy popcon.png|PopCon Fire Bengal.png|Fire Bengal Code-Pink Stripes.png|Pink Stripes Code-Peppermint.png|Peppermint Hacker.png|Hacker Black bengal.png|Black Bengal Code-Phoenix.png|Phoenix Code-Cyan Tint.png|Cyan Tint Code-Penny.png|Penny Code-Lavender Lynx.png|Lavender Code-Mossy.png|Mossy Code-Blank.png|Blank Code-Buebi.png|Buebi Code-Delta.png|Delta Code-Chocolate Bengal.png|Chocolate Bengal Code-Pirrone.png|Pirrone Code-Lilac Point.png|Lilac Point Code-edgy.png|Blood Tiger Code-Patchy Calico.png|Patchy Calico Flame.png|Flame Starry pelt.png|Starry Constellation.png|Constellation Chimera.png|Chimera Dobby.png|Dobby Bad weather.png|Bad Weather Beef.png|Beef Lynx point.png|Lynx Point Scarth.png|Scarth Sentry.png|Sentry Kodiak.png|Kodiak Cute tabby.png|Cute Tabby Wegie.png|Wegie Default Pelts *Blue *Chocolate *Cream *Gray *Orange *White Ember's Exotic Emporium: *Black - 90 M *Red - 90 M *Orange/White - 120 M *Black/White - 120 M *Blue/White - 100 M *Orange Calico - 150 M *Orange Tabby - 150 M *Light Orange Tabby - 150 M *Brown Tiger - 150 M *Ticked Gray - 150 M Delta's Guaranteed Goods: *Sand - 90 M *Navy - 90 M *Gray/White - 120 M *Sand/White - 120 M *Silver Tabby - 150 M *Tortoiseshell/White - 150 M *Tortoise - 150 M *Mottled Brown - 150 M *Blue Tortoiseshell - 150 M Savannah's Shoppe: *Cinnamon - 90 M *Yellow - 90 M *Caramel - 90 M *Brown - 90 M *Cinnamon/White - 120 M *Gold Tabby - 150 M *Bee Tabby - 150 M *Calicomania - 150 M *Ticked Brown - 125 M Peanut's Trading Post: *Orange Cream - 150 M *Ruddy - 150 M *Zebra - 150 M *Umbra - 200 M *Pink Tabby - 200 M *Regal - 250 M *Dark Calico - 250 M *Ticked Cream - 200 M Molo's Shop: *Cowhide - 250 MC *Mottled White - 350 MC *Siamese - 350 MC *Black Calico - 450 MC Molu's Shop: *Pink - 250 MC *Pink/White - 350 MC *Candy - 350 MC *Fiery Brown - 450 MC [[Molay|'Molay's']]' Shop': *Frost - 250 MC *Frost/White - 350 MC *Frost Tabby - 350 MC *Seafoam - 450 MC [[Festivals|'Festival']]' Shop': *Spring: Pastels - 4 T *Spring: Painted - 8 T *Summer: Sunbeam - 4 T *Summer: Sun Tabby - 8 T *Autumn: Pumpkin - 4 T *Autumn: Silhouette - 8 T *Winter: Snowday - 4 T *Winter: Glacier - 8 T Special Conditions: *Guardian - Finish the main quest. *Smoky Blue - Get 250-499 points in the Credits Game. *Burnt Tabby - Get 500-749 points in the Credits Game. *Watermelon - Get 750-999 points in the Credits Game. *Swiss - Get 1,000 points in the Credits Game. *Kickstarter - Courageous Cat tier backers or up. *Black Tabby - Courageous Cat Deluxe tier backers or up. *Orange Bengal - Burmese Beta tier backers or up and Early Access players. *PopCon - Cattails Indy PopCon 2017. *Fire Bengal - Cattails convention 2018. Custom Colors/Promo Codeshttps://goo.gl/2foM4f Promo codes never expire. They are permanently added to the player's customization menu when entered. * Pink Stripes by Falcon Development & Beka - ICECOLDLEMONADE * Peppermint by Falcon Development & Beka - HOLIDAYCHEER * Hacker by Falcon Development & Beka - NICETRYHACKER * Black Bengal by Falcon Development & Beka - SPOOKYKITTY *Phoenix by Heathcliff - DMAWZYVBQDVCWHE *Cyan Tint by meowyn - Meowyn - JTQZNYQGCLSJBME *Penny by jessimew - JessiMew - HPCNPBRFTTQPQCJ *Lavender Lynx - Sarcastic Lynx - NRXBDQEVHKZWLCB *Mossy by seri - Seri! Pixel Biologist! - BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN *Blank by milma - ZKVGSFYULVMTGNQ *Buebi by zumbi - NYZUVGDFFCBLXXC *Delta by Delta - VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK *Chocolate Bengal by ventriloquist - QCGFHATCGNNLYML *Pirrone by piecey - YQQRWVQKJZJRWRL *Lilac Point by friedkilamari - EBMGTAPVWAQLGUL *Blood Tiger by castiron - NENDHNFNZXXDUTW *Patchy Calico by Lillia21 - BZAYNAZRKTLJPVD *Flame by Tyrrlin - No code released *Starry Pelt by bear - No code released *Constellation by unknown - No code released *Chimera by Mely - No code released *Dobby by darkmazer - No code released *Bad Weather by Badweather4cast - No code released *Beef by Tom - No code released *Lynx Point by Kevin - No code released *Scarth by scarth64 - No code released *Sentry by shian - No code released *Kodiak by DuckGoesRawr - No code released *Cute Tabby by alisawhiteheart- No code released *Wegie by alisawhiteheart's wife - No code released References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists